


Your Hand’s Cold

by fabric_hands



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Snuggling, Stucky - Freeform, The good fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabric_hands/pseuds/fabric_hands
Summary: Bucky and Steve hold hands.





	Your Hand’s Cold

Bucky leans his head gently onto Steve’s shoulder. He breathes in quietly, and releases the air in a contented sigh. The couch almost seems to swallow the two of them, and the blankets are so, so soft. This is perfect.

Steve rests his own head on top of Bucky’s, smiling to himself. This really was perfect. “Hi.” He says.

”Hi.” His boyfriend replies.

Under the blanket, he puts an arm around his boyfriends shoulder and pulls him closer.

”This is nice.”

”Mm.” Bucky is so comfortable, he can hardly even move. He doesn’t even bother to open his mouth.

”...Do you want to pick the movie, or should I?”

”I don’t care.” He mumbles.

Cap chuckles. This often happened on movie night— Buck becoming too tired from the day to even choose something to watch. He usually slept through it anyway, so that was fine. It looked like the same thing would be happening tonight, too.

”I’ll choose, then.” Steve begins to stand, but Bucky tugs onto his sleeve before he could even get his butt off the couch.

”Mmn,” he mumbles, eyes closed, hair in his face. “Don’t go. You’re all warm.”

Steve’s face got hot at that, and he smiles bashfully. “Alright.” He sat back down.

Buck triumphantly holds onto him, nuzzling his head back into its rightful place onto his shoulder. Cap chuckles.

”I’m not used to your beard yet.” Bucky mutters.

His heart flips. “Do you not like it?”

”No. I love it.” He rubs his head affectionately against his jaw, and Steve laughs. “It’s all scratchy.”

He pulls the blanket over their bodies once more, making sure to keep all the warmth in. Bucky sighs at that, and it warms Steve up more than any number of blankets ever could. He stared at his boyfriend lovingly.

Steve holds Bucky’s hand, but then he immediately recoils. His boyfriend looks up from his shoulder, confused.

”What’s wrong?” He asks sleepily.

”Your hand was so cold.” He replied in shock.

Bucky chuckled, then lifted his metal appendage out from under the blanket. He wiggles his fingers. “Not a good heat conductor, huh?”

”Come closer, Buck. We’ll have to make it warmer.” 

He puts a hand around Bucky and pulls him closer. He smiles at Steve, and puts his metal arm around his shoulder as well. Steve jumps again at the cold contact.”

”Augh! Cold hand!”

”Sorry,” Buck snickers.

”That’s so uncomfortable.” Steve pulls the blankets tighter around him.

”Oh, you think that’s bad?” Bucky says teasingly, and places his freezing fingertips on the naked small of his boyfriend’s back.

Steve yelps and jumps off of the couch, taking the blanket with him. Bucky laughs.

”I see I’ve found your weakness, Cap.” He says through his laughs.

”Don’t do that. I won’t bring back the blankets if you do that.” Steve wraps the blanket around his own body like a cloak to prove his point.

”Now I’m getting cold!” Buck fake whines. “You can’t do this to me.”

”Yes I can,” Steve says. “If your hands have turned into ice cubes.”

Bucky “aww”s. “No, come back. I promise I won’t do it again.”

Steve narrows his eyes. “Promise?”

”Promise.”

Slowly, his boyfriend comes to sit back down. Bucky pulls back the blankets and snuggles up, resuming his last position as if nothing happened. He plants his head on Steve’s shoulder and smiles up at him.

”You said yourself we had to make my hand warmer.”

Steve smiles admittedly. “That I did.”

”Where were we?”


End file.
